


Not the Spy You're Looking For

by SunlitStone



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Dialogue-Only, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 13:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunlitStone/pseuds/SunlitStone
Summary: ClearlyProfessor Iroh Sozin is behind the attempts on the Philosopher's Stone. It's obvious. Well, heisHead of House Slytherin!(Aang and Katara disagree.)





	Not the Spy You're Looking For

“I don’t trust him,” muttered Sokka suspiciously.

“It’s not Professor Sozin, Sokka!” Katara said.

“His father was a Death Eater!”

“Does he _seem_ like a Death Eater to you?”

“It could be a very cunning disguise!”

“I don’t know,” said Aang doubtfully. "I think Katara’s right. He gave me tea.“

"Was it _poisoned_?”

“I haven’t tried it yet–”

“Aha!”

“But Momo tried to eat some of the leaves and he was fine.”


End file.
